To The Cruise!
To The Cruise! is the first episode of Total Drama Stars. The episode starts with everyone arriving to the starting line. Chris then tells the challenge: Choose one of the 3 ways that will lead you to the finish line. Episode Plot Quoting Chris: Hi everyone, welcome to Total Drama Stars! Today, 20 teens will arrive, and in a couple of weeks, only one will remain. This one will win the grand prize of a million bucks, and a trip around the world! Who will win? Who will lose? Discover right here, on Total... Drama... Stars! ---- Chris: Welcome back! Let's meet our teens! Denise! Denise: (on cellphone) Yeah! Like, Oh My Gosh! I'm in the run for a million dollars, and a trip around the world!... Of course I'll take you with me! You anbd another people, of course... Oh! Gotta leave! I have to introduce myself! (To Chris) Hey Chris! Chris: Hey, Denise! Now, Jhoanna! Jhoanna: Hello, Chris... Where's... the cruise? Chris: Is coming! Now, next one! Nico: Chris, eh? Denise: Who... *akwardly looks at Nico* are you?! Nico: Nico! A pleasure! Jhoanna: Pretty eyes... And who is that? Chris: James! James: Hey, dude! Ladies, huh? Denise: What a jerk...*rolls eyes* Chris: And that is Lola! Lola: Whatever *flips her hair* I guess you are th other competitors... guess it's a "pleasure" to meet you... *looks back to the bus stop and sees a guy, she opens her eyes widely* Oh... Jhoanna: *with wide eyes* My... Denise: *with wide eyes* God... Kyle: *gets off the bus* Hey, girls... Hey, Chris! Chris: Hey, Kate! Kyle': No, my name is Kyle, not Ka- *gets interrumpted* Kate: Hello, Chris... Lola: *sarcastically* You're soo excited... Denise: *laughs* Kate: Yeah, whatever... *sits on a bench* are we done? Chris: Not yet! This is Willy! Willy: I'm here to wi- KYLE?! NO! I TOLD MOM TO NOT LET YOU IN! Kyle: Sorry, bro... Ladies must be mine... Willy: *rolls eyes* Chris: Here they come! They're Bailey, and Gab! Gab: Oh, c'mon, Bailey, give me other chance! I really like you! Bailey: Oh, sut it, Gab! I won't be your girlfriend, not again... I know it's a painful experience! *sobs* Painful of heart... Lola: *sarcastically* What a couple *rolls eyes* Bailey: This is MY problem, so don't even try to- Chris: Herman! Herman: Umm... Hi? I'm not good at introductions, sorry, so- I- should I- do it again? Chris: No, Herman, no... Herman: Okay... *sits next to Kate* Hi... Kate: Hi... *looks the other way* Chris: And now, Ian, Katy and Paula! Katy: C'mon! Believe me guys! I AM evil!! Paula: *laughs* Yeah! As if! Ian: *looks at them* Oxanne: *gets off the bus* Hey, guys... Herman: Oh my f*****g god!! An emo! Oxanne: Umm... Chris: Samara! Samara: Yes! I'm here! Seductor and mean- *realises what she's saying* ningful... Meaningful, yeah... Herman: Is that even a word? Chris: And now, Reed! Reed: I'm ready, dude! Let's do it! And then here's my bud, Nick! Nick: Ugh... You were talking seriously... Chris: Now, Tyler! Tyler: Hi... *gets quickly off the bus and runs behind it to hide* Kate: What is he doing? Lola: He's hiding, duh? Kate: *glares at her* Chris: And last, but anyway not least, Sabrina! Sabrina: *smiles* Hi! Herman: Hi! Chris: And now that we are all here, you can follow me to your first challenge! Herman: Oh my god! Challenge! Chris: *looks confused* Yeah... ---- Chris: This is your first challenge! You'll have to choose one of these three ways! Denise: With my high heels??!! Dream about it! Chris: *glares at her* WAY 1: Cross the Piranha Lake, and go through the Umgonna Yuin Forest. WAY 2: Cross the Crocodile River and then the Bear Forest. WAY 3: Cross Ol' Woody's Bridge Denise: The bridge, totally! Is the easiest way. Herman: Yeah, it's easy... Kate: I'm not sure... I'll take the second one.. Chris: GO! ---- WAY 1 (Way to the lake, in the lake) Kyle: Hey, James, look at thode booties! James: And look at those boobies! Willy: Yeah! Kyle: What are you doing here, Willy? You won't get any girls, get over it... Willy: *glares at him* Lola: Hey, girl, what do you think of my shoes? Aren't they simply awesome? Katy: Sure! I love them! Jhoanna: Are you seriously interested on that? I mean, it's silly... Lola: Yes, we are... *walks a little bit faster to go ahead* Katy: *goes with Lola* Kyle: Hey, look! Is the Piranha Lake! There's no bridge... I guess we'll have to swim! *takes of his shirt and pants* Jump on my back girls, I'll take you! Jhoanna: *glares at him* I know how to swim... I'll go by my own... James: I'll follow you! Jhoanna: Thanks... *they all throw to the water and start swimming* Kyle: *a piranha bites him* F**K A PIRANHA!!!! Lola: Kyle! Are you okay?! Kyle: I JUST SAID A PIRANHA BITED ME!!! IS THAT OKAY??!! ---- WAY 2 (way to the river) Kate: Okay, it's the time to go... There's the Crocodile River... Have any idea? *everyone says no, except Oxanne* Kate: Emo girl? Oxanne: Actually, I do have an idea. We should cross the thin part od Crocodile River, where there aren't crocodiles. Then we can continue and go through the Bear Forest Paula: Great idea! Nick: REED! GET OUT! I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND, I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! Reed: *walks away* Paula: Let's get going! Ian: *starts crossing the river* This is easy! Oxanne: I know, right? Kate: This is not really interesting... Samara: But soon we'll be in the Bear Forest! ---- WAY 3 (Way to the bridge) Denise: Okay, I'm not gonna ruin my shoes! To the bridge! Herman. This is the easiest way! Reed: Guys... Can I come with you? Bailey: Sure! Gab: Bailey, c'mon!! Give me another chance!! Bailey: SHUT IT!!!! I'M NOT GIVING YOU ANOTHER CHANCE!!! Herman: Look! The bridge! Denise: Those fools! We're gonna arrive first!! ---- WAY 1 (Way to the forest) Kyle: *gets out of the water , almost nude with his pants broken* At last! I arrived... *the other ones start arriving* Jhoanna: Nice, I told you I could do it myself... Kyle: Yes... *gets closer* but you won't resist my charms Jhoanna: *pulls him away* Get off! James. Guys! We must go right now to the Umgonna Yuin Forest! Lola: MY SHOES!! Jhoanna: Oh, come on, shut it! ---- WAY 2 (way to the forest) Kate: I can already see the forest! It's right there! Tyler: Good luck... We have Samara: *whispers to Oxanne* That guy's even stranger! Oxanne: Agreed... Ian: We almost arrive... Oxanne: It's strange that we're just getting closer to the forst, right? Kate: Yeah... *looks at Oxanne* What's your name? Oxanne: Oxanne... why? Kate: Just asking... ---- WAY 3 (In the bridge) Denise: *crossing the bridge* See? This is the easiest way to win... *bridge breaks down* Herman: OH MY GOD!!! I'M NOT READY TO DIE!!! Sabrina: Great! My new shirt! Nico: What... Herman: Huh? Gab: Yup... That's for taking the easy way... Denise: UGH!! Bailey: We'll better swim... ---- WAY 1 (in the forest) Katy: *gets close to Kyle and slightly hugs him* Hi, Kyle... I loved how you were strong and took us to the other side of the lake, *hugs him a bit stronger* you were soo brave! Kyle: I know, baby! *hugs her* If need any help, I'll be here for you... Katy: Thanks... Wow.. Your pants are broken! Kyle: I'll fix them later... Jhoanna: *rolls eyes* How stupid... Lola: I know, right?! He was supposed tu be MY boyfriend... Whatever... Willy: Hey, I can be your boyfriend *winks* Lola: Akward! Willy: Hey, I heard you! Kyle: Look! The forest ends! We can go to the finish line! *lots of birds start attacking them* ---- WAY 1 (In the forst, end of the forest, way to the finish line) Kate: This forest is creepy... And it's cold... Tyler: *looks at her* Get a jacket... Nick: Take mine! Kate: Thanks, much better... Oxanne: Look the forest ends! We can now go to the finish line! *everyone runs to the finish line* ---- WAY 3 (way to the finish line) Herman: FINALLY!! We arrived! Denise: Not, not yet, we're near, but not yet... Reed: Did we have to choose this way? Sabrina: Not really! ---- WAY 1 Kyle: *still with Katy* Hey, baby, wanna know something? Kyle: Sure... Kyle: *whispers to her* I like you... Katy: *blushes* Me too... ---- FINISH LINE Chris: Okay, right now, a few contestants will be arriving here. Here they come! It's way 2! Kate, Ian, Paula, Tyler, Oxanne, Samara and Nick! Kate: First? FIRST?! YAY!! Chris: Here comes another group! Kyle, Lola, Jhoanna, Katy, Willy and James! Katy: Yes! We didn't lose! Yay! *hugs Kyle* Kyle: *looks at her* Yeah! Chris: And the last ones, Herman, Denise, Bailey, Gab, Sabrina, Reed and Nico. Okay guys, You'll be divided in three teams. These are formed with the groups you chose! The first team, Kate, Ian, paula, tyler, Oxanne, Samara and Nick, are Team Europe. The second ones, Kyle, Katy, Lola, Jhoanna, Willy and James are Team Africa, and the last ones, Herman, Denise, Bailey, Gab, Sabrina, Reed and Nico, are Team America. Now everyone, let's go to the cruise. ---- ON THE CRUISE Chris: Guys, here's a screen that shows you the main places. *points to the screen* These are the bedrooms, this is the confessional, and this, is the Elimination ceremony, near the Jacuzzi. Team America, you'll assist there as soon as next challenge ends, with another team, Africa, or Europe. Who will leave, who will bring more ratings, WHO will pay me? All the answer to this question - I mean to these question, next time, on Total! Drama! Stars! Gallery Denise Phone.png|Denise arrives talking on her cell phone. Kate Cold.png|Kate feels cold in the forest. Trivia *Everyone has quotes. *Oxanne is the only one to not be introduced. Category:Episodes